Taman Belakang Sekolah
by Tsukushi Yummy-chan
Summary: Hinata sangat Benci Naruto, karena itu Naruto mati-matian mendekati Hinata
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Yummy cuma minjem tokohnya aja kokk

Rate : T

Pairing : NaruHina

Taman belakang sekolah adalah tempat yang sering aku kunjungi pada saat bolos sekolah, disini jarang ada siswa yang singgah, sehingga aku merasa ini adalah tempat spesial untukku di sekolah. Sampai pada suatu hari aku yang sedang bolos mata pelajaran sejarah yang diberikan oleh guru kurenai dan memutuskan untuk bersantai di taman belakang. Sesampainya disana aku pun terkejut karena mendapati seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon. Aku pun sedikit kesal karena ia sedang berada di tempat spesialku.

Kuperhatikan dia dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, dia tidak merasa keberatan aku pandangi seperti itu, kau tau mengapa? Karena ia sepertinya sedang tertidur lelap, dan terdengar suara dengkuran yang sangat halus saat aku mulai mendekatinya. Setelah jarak kami hanya tinggal setengah meter lagi aku pun mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

Ya dia pemuda yang pernah menjadi pemuda nomer satu didalam hatiku, akan tetapi sekarang tidak lagi. Tidak mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku kala itu, tidak mengingat ia pernah menginjak – injak dan mempermainkan perasaan cintaku yang tulus dan polos waktu itu. Mengingat akan hal itu saja hatiku menjadi sangat perih dibuatnya, mungkin sejak saat itu juga aku mulai merubah sikapku, ya… walaupun itu mungkin hanya tameng untuk melindungi sifat dan perasaanku yang sebenarnya saja. Aku tak peduli.

Dulu aku adalah seorang gadis yang pemalu dan penakut, juga orang yang tidak dapat menolak jika seseorang meminta tolong padaku. Dulu aku juga tidak pernah membolos seperti yang kulakukan saat ini, aku sangat rajin masuk kelas dan dengan tekun memperhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas. Karenanya dulu aku selalu mendapat peringkat pertama disekolah. Ya…sekarang juga aku masih menjadi peringkat pertama di kelas sih…

"Hmmm….Hinata".

Aku terhenyak, lamunanku pun langsung terhenti dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara, yaitu Naruto. Dia bergumam pelan. Ahh..sepertinya dia mengigau saat tidur. Eh? Eh? Eh? Dia mengigau memanggil namaku? Tanpa diperintah oleh siapapun aliran darahku berdesir hebat, jantungku pun berdetak cepat, perasaanku pun bergejolak tidak karuan entah senang, marah ataupun sedih. Aku merutuki diriku yang lemah dan tak pernah bisa lepas dari bayang – bayang Naruto, tanpa disadari air mataku pun telah mengalir dengan derasnya.

Karena hal itu juga aku tidak menyadari ada sepasang tangan yang menyentuh pipiku, aku mencoba memfokuskan pandanganku yang mengabur gara-gara air mataku yang terus saja mengalir. Setelah pandanganku mulai fokus, aku pun terkejut luar biasa sehingga secara tidak sadar membulatkan kedua mataku dengan sempurna mendapati sang pemilik manik safir indah itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipiku dan membantu menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang tertinggal di pipi.

"A-Apa yang k-kau la-lakukan", aduh bodoh kau Hinata kenapa disaat seperti ini malah tergagap sih.

"Kau menangis?Kenapa?", ujar Naruto sambil menatapku dengan tatapan sayu membuat pipiku sekarang memerah.

"A-Apa sih…", ujarku sambil menepis kedua tangannya yang sedang menyentuh pipiku. "A-Aku ngga n-nangis kok…ini..a-aku kelilipan", sambungku lagi.

"Kelilipan Batu Kali ya?sampai ngeluarin air mata sebanyak itu?", balas Naruto dengan cepat.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau menangis?Kenapa?", ujar Naruto sambil menatapku dengan tatapan sayu membuat pipiku sekarang memerah.

"A-Apa sih…", ujarku sambil menepis kedua tangannya yang sedang menyentuh pipiku. "A-Aku ngga n-nangis kok…ini..a-aku kelilipan", sambungku lagi.

"Kelilipan Batu Kali ya?sampai ngeluarin air mata sebanyak itu?", balas Naruto dengan cepat.

* * *

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Yummy Cuma minjem tokohnya aja kok

Rate : T

Pairing : Naruhina

Warning : Charanya OOC, typo, alur ga jelas (maaf kalo bingung authornya juga bingung), perilaku yang jelek ga usah ditiru ya Minna

~Happy Read~

* * *

"Euh apa-apaan sih", dasar Naruto atsmosfer romantis langsung hilang seketika terganti dengan sweatdrop.

Belum sempat aku berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan Naruto disana, tangganku terlebih dahulu digenggam oleh Naruto. Aku terkejut dan reflek menatap kedua mata safirnya. "Hime, mau kan jadi pacarku lagi", ujar Naruto mantap kepadaku.

Apa ini? Kenapa tiba – tiba berbicara seperti itu sih, apa kamu ga tau hatiku masih sakit gara-gara perbuatanmu waktu itu, dasar pria ga peka! Bisa – bisanya dia memintaku jadi pacarnya.

"Ga mau"

"Kenapa?"

"Ga Suka"

"Bohong"

"Beneran"

"Ck, Kalian sedang latihan drama bulan depan ya?", tiba – tiba terdengar suara dari atas pohon, ternyata disana telah ada Shikamaru dengan raut wajah malas dan rambut nanas ciri khasnya yang sepertinya baru saja terusik dari tidurnya.

"Ck, Shikamaru kau mengganggu saja", Naruto menatap Shikamaru dengan deathglare miliknya.

**NORMAL POV**

Hinata merasa inilah kesempatan dia untuk melarikan diri, dengan cepat dia melepaskan genggaman Naruto dan lari sekencang mungkin.

**WUSSHH…..**

"Hwaaaa….., liat perbuatanmu Shikamaru! Hinata jadi kabur kan!", Naruto memprotes Shikamaru.

"Ck, mendokusai".

**HAH…HAH…HAH…**

'Terima Kasih Kami-sama, untung ada Shikamaru aku jadi selamat'

"Ne…Shikamaru, kamu sengaja ya?"

Kini Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang duduk santai dengan bersandar di bawah pohon belakang sekolah.

"Tentang apa?", jawab Shikmaru dengan mata terpejam.

"Jangan pura-pura".

"Lho bukannya minggu depan memang kelas kita mau menampilakan drama, dan kalian yang jadi pemeran utamanya kan?".

"Drama heh…?, begitu ya", sekilas terlihat Naruto mengangkat salah satu ujung bibirnya.

* * *

"Jadilah kekasihku…"

"…."

"Kenapa diam saja?"

"…"

"CUUTTT", teriak seseorang dipinggir ruangan tersebut dengan menggunakan TOA-nya.

"Kuso!, Tenten! Ga usak teriak-teriak gitu kan bisa!", protes pria berambut coklat jabrik penyanyang anjing, Kiba yang sedang berdiri tepat di sebelah Tenten.

"Diam kau Kiba!", balas Tenten sambil menunjuk Kiba. "Akting mereka belum maksimal", berpindah menunjuk Hinata dan Naruto."Ditambah lagi Hinata sepertinya tidak fokus, dia lupa dialognya!".

"Sudahlah Tenten kita istirahat saja dulu, kita sudah latihan selama 2 jam tanpa henti. Lagipula kita masih punya banyak waktu", saran dari asistent sutradara yang bernama Neji, sepupu Hinata.

Sekarang Hinata dan Naruto bersekolah di kelas 3 Konoha High School. Bulan depan akan ada perayaan sekolah sehingga para murid diminta membuat suatu acara perkelas dan dilombakan, kelas yang mempunyai kunjungan terbanyak akan mendapatkan hadiah dari kepala sekolah. Pada saat itu juga sekolah akan mengadakan _OPEN HOUSE_ sehingga orang-orang luar juga dapat merasakan kemeriahan perayaan Konoha High School.

Kelas Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan untuk membuat pertunjukan drama, mereka mengundi pemeran utama, dan kebetulan yang mendapat peran itu adalah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ne…Tenten, berikan aku waktu berlatih berdua saja dengan Hinata"

"Eh…",Hinata terkejut dengan permintaan Naruto kepada Tenten.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?", tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Pemeran utama dari drama ini kan aku dan Hinata, mungkin dengan latihan intensif berdua kami dapat membangun chemistri sebagai sepasang kekasih seperti dalam cerita, bagaimana?".

Terlihat Hinata yang berusaha mati-matian memberi kode 'Tidak Mau' kepada Tenten dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya hingga menyerupai huruf X dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang kekiri dan kekanan.

"Baikalah…, aku ijinkan".

**BRAKK**

Hinata terduduk lemas, semua kekuatan pada kakinya seperti hilang seketika saat mendengar persetujuan dari Tenten. 'Apa ini….tidak mungkin'.

**BUKK**

Tenten menghempaskan badannya ke kursi sambil memegang keningnya yang terasa berdenyut pusing.

"Pokoknya Hinata, minggu depan kamu harus udah hafal dialog di cerita BAB I ya!", ujar Tenten frustasi. "Sudahlah, sekarang kita sudahi saja latihan hari ini".

Matahari mulai bersembunyi membawa serta sinar-sinarnya keperaduan, tampak seorang gadis manis dengan rambut indigonya berada sendirian didalam ruang kelas. Dia duduk tertunduk membuat helaian poni indigonya menutupi kedua manik lavender indahnya, gadis ini tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang manik safir yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Sang pemilik manik safir ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati gadis yang sejak tadi jadi pusat perhatiannya.

"Hime-chan kau belum pulang?"

Nee Minna-san gomen, Yummy nge-publish belum di edit lagi *sambil bungkuk-bungkuk* alhasil jadinya ngegantung ga jelas kayak gini

To JihanFitrina-chan : Tenang masih lanjut kok, usahain chap kali ini panjang, udah panjang belum sih?yaa lumayan nambah 100 kata

To : Masih lanjut kok, aku juga suka ngeliat Naruto yang sedang ngejer-ngejer Hime hoho *evil laugh*

To Benafill McDeemone : OK sipp lanjut. Segini panjang ga ya?*nambah 100 kata*

To NakariAmane : Yeee makasih klo suka chara Hinatanya. Sipp segini sudah panjang kannn?*nambah 100 kata*

To Hyuuzumaki Shadowink HNL : Gomen klo chap kemaren kurang panjang , OK nih udah muncul chap barunya. Tenang aja pairingnya tetap Naruhina ko. Salam juga, aku juga NHL ko hehehe

To Guest : Gomen, Yummy ga ngasih Warning, kan udah ada Ratenya, jadi Yummy harap Minna udah bisa menilai yang baik dan yang buruknya ya!. Iya Hinatanya disini OOC dikit sihh atau mungkin banyak ya?haha *sweatdrop*

To Kuro : Siaaappp

Yummy bingung nih fanfic mau dilanjut jangan ya,,,hahaha *dilempar sandal sama para readers*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Yummy Cuma minjem tokohnya aja kok

Rate : T

Pairing : Naruhina

Warning : Charanya OOC, typo, kalo ada kesamaan cerita dengan fanfic lain itu benar-benar tidak disengaja (maapin kalo ide ceritanya pasaran), alur ga jelas (maaf kalo bingung authornya juga bingung), perilaku yang jelek ga usah ditiru ya Minna

~Happy Read~

* * *

Matahari mulai bersembunyi membawa serta sinar-sinarnya keperaduan, tampak seorang gadis manis dengan rambut indigonya berada sendirian didalam ruang kelas. Dia duduk tertunduk membuat helaian poni indigonya menutupi kedua manik lavender indahnya, gadis ini tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang manik safir yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Sang pemilik manik safir ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati gadis yang sejak tadi jadi pusat perhatiannya.

"Hime-chan kau belum pulang?"

**DEG**

Lagi…, debaran jantung yang bergemuruh selalu muncul lagi ketika mendengar suara bariton miliknya yang khas. Walaupun sudah berapa kali mencoba melupakannya, tetap saja yang terjadi malah ia sangat merindukan suara itu untuk memanggil namanya.

Hening…tidak ada jawaban apapun dari gadis yang sekarang berada tepat didepannya ini.

"Bisa kita bicara seben-"

"Maaf aku harus segera pulang, Neji-nii sedang menungguku di depan gerbang". Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Hinata menggambil tasnya dan bergegas meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dikelas.

Hinata tidak tau cara bagaimana menghadapi Naruto lagi sekarang, cara terbaik yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah dengan cara menghindarinya.

* * *

Hari ini Naruto bertekad untuk bicara dengan Hinata. Dia sangat serius ingin meminta gadis lavender itu jadi kekasihnya kembali. Sepertinya keinginannya didengar oleh Kami-sama, dia sekarang melihat Hinata sedang berada tepat 200 meter dihadapannya.

"Bisa bicara sebentar Hin-".

"Ah aku mau pergi ke perpustakaan"

"…"

Pada saat istirahat…

"Hinata bisa bi-"

"Aku lupa disuruh guru Kurenai mengambil buku"

"…. …."

Pada saat pulang sekolah…

"Hin-"

"Aku harus ke UKS menemui sizune sensei"

'Heh…menghindar ya' ,Naruto sedikit kecewa, dia sangat tau bahwa Hinata menghindarinya. Terlihat jelas malah. Tidak ada jalan lain, sekarang dia harus mengikutinya dan mencari kesempatan dimana Hinata tidak bisa menghindar darinya.

"Huh..ini gara-gara Naruto, coba dia ga bersikeras ingin bicara denganku aku kan ga harus pura-pura ke ruang UKS seperti ini. Apalagi di ruang UKS ini sedang sepi, huff…."

"Ehm!", terdengar suara dehaman dari arah pintu masuk UKS. "Hime-chan jadi ternyata kau bohong ya?".

'A-Apa…, aduh celaka itu Naruto, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang nih….'

Hinata panik ketika Naruto mulai masuk kedalam ruangan UKS dan menuju ke arahnya. Lagi – lagi yang ada dibenak Hinata adalah dia harus kabur sekarang juga. Sebelum Hinata melewati Naruto, tanpa diduga oleh Hinata sebelumnya Naruto telah memperkirakan hal itu maka dari itu Naruto bergegas berbalik dan menutup pintu ruang UKS tersebut.

"Mau kemana Hinata?, aku ingin bicara sebentar saja, tidak lama ko".

"…", Hinata dapat melihat wajah kalem Naruto yang jarang ditunjukkannya. Itu membuat Naruto terlihat sangat tampan dimata Hinata sekarang.

"Aku tau kau menghindariku", ujar Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah Hinata.

Demi menjaga jarak dengan Naruto tentu saja refleks Hinata jadi mundur kebelakang. Naruto yang melihat hal itu tidak mau kalah dan terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan tempo lebih cepat kearah Hinata. Sampai pada akhirnya Hinata tidak dapat mundur lagi.

"Ne Hinata-chan, kamu ga akan bisa kabur lagi"

Sekarang posisi Hinata sedang terhimpit diantara dinding dan Naruto.

"Naruto, apa sih yang kamu mau?", Hinata mati-matian mengeluarkan suaranya se-normal mungkin.

"Ayolah…harus berapa kali aku bilang– ?".

Hinata menutup rapat kedua telinganya dengan menggunakan tangan, sepertinya dia tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata apapun yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"?! Hinata-chan….!?", Naruto cengo melihat kelakuan gadis imut dihadapannya ini. "Pfft Hahaha…", Naruto terkekeh pelan.

Naruto mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk meraih tangan Hinata yang sedang menutupi kedua telinganya, memaksa agar tangan tersebut nanti tidak menghalangi suara Naruto yang akan bicara serius kali ini. Akan tetapi hal ini tidaklah semudah pemikiran Naruto, Hinata bersikeras mempertahankan posisi tangannya yang menutupi kedua daun telinganya.

"Hinata-chan, jangan bertingkah konyol", protes Naruto. Muncul kedutan di kening Naruto, tanda bahwa ia mulai kesal.

Tapi pada akhirnya perbedaan kekuatan antara Naruto dan Hinata yang membuat Naruto berhasil menurunkan kedua tangan Hinata dan mengunci keduanya ke tembok dengan cara menyilangkan jari keduanya. Dan terbentuklah posisi yang…ehmm… tidak diduga sebelumnya oleh mereka berdua.

**DEG… DEG… DEG…**

Manik Lavender itu sekarang telah membulat sempurna dengan indahnya ditambah pipi gembulnya yang sudah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus. Terlihat sangat gelisah dengan posisinya saat ini, jantungnya seperti sedang melompat-lompat didalam setelah melihat raut wajah serius dari pemuda yang berdiri tidak kurang dari 20 cm dihadapannya. Memang pesona Naruto tidak akan bisa ditolak oleh gadis Lavender yang satu ini, walaupun dia telah sekuat tenaga mencoba bersikap biasa saja, tetapi hatinya seperti tidak mau mendengarkan keinginannya tersebut.

Hinata mencoba menggerakan kedua tangannya yang telah dikunci oleh Naruto berada tepat diselah kanan dan kirinya, tetapi hal itu sia-sia. Tangan Naruto terlalu besar dan kuat untuk menandingi tangan Hinata yang kecil dan lentik tersebut.

Karena merasa tidak sanggup melihat wajah Naruto yang makin mendekat secara refleks Hinata menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat dan mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat

?Hehh?, Naruto terkekeh sekilas. 'Apa sih yang Hinata pikirkan?'

"Hei Hinata-chan, kenapa kamu menutup mata dan bibirmu rapat-rapat seperti itu heh?", jeda sejenak. "Apa kamu berfikir aku akan menciummu?"

**BLUSH**

Dalam sekejap wajah Hinata memerah sempurna, dia malu, teramat sangat malu.

"Ti-Tidak!, ma-mana mungkin!", seru Hinata hampir setengah berteriak, dia berusaha mati-matian agar suaranya dapat keluar tanpa bergetar tapi rasanya itu percuma, Naruto dapat menangkap suara Hinata yang bergetar.

Mata Hinata sedang tertutup rapat sekarang sehingga ia tidak dapat melihat Naruto yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh rasa rindu, sangat rindu mengingat sudah 1 tahun dia tidak bertemu dengan Hinata. Sebuah senyuman pun sekarang terlukis di wajah Naruto, dia merasa bersyukur dapat melihat wajah Hinata lagi. Wajah yang selama 1 tahun ini ia rindukan dan impikan.

Naruto memajukan kepalanya ke arah kuping sebelah kanan Hinata, lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Hinata-chan Aishiteru..., maukah kamu jadi kekasihku?"

Mendengar bisikan Naruto tersebut refleks membuat kelopak mata Hinata tebuka. Kami-sama, mungkin satu tahun yang lalu Hinata dengan mudah menerima cinta Naruto tapi sekarang keadaannya telah berbeda Hinata tidak mau jatuh ke lubang yang sama dua kali.

"Aku ti-tidak mau, tidak tidak tidak tidak, harus berapa kali sih aku bilang padamu Naruto!", ujar Hinata setengah berteriak dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Baiklah aku tau kamu masih marah, aku akui aku bersalah, tapi kamu sama sekali ngga pandai berbohong Hinata-chan".

"A-Aku ngga bo-bohong, aku serius buktinya aku sudah pacaran sama Sasuke", dusta Hinata.

"A…Apa..?", ujar Naruto seakan tak percaya. "Kau bercanda kan?", terlihat sinar mata Naruto mulai meredup.

"Apa kau pikir aku masih mencintaimu setelah semua hal yang telah kau lakukan padaku dulu?", ujar Hinata kesal dan tanpa sadar air matanya telah mengalir deras.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata menangis seperti itu merasa sangat bersalah. Dia menyesal pernah menyia-nyiakan gadis manis yang berada dihadapannya sekarang. Di saat itu juga tanpa sadar Naruto mengendurkan kuncian tangannya pada Hinata. Hinata yang merasa kuncian tangan Naruto mengendur memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kabur meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung sambil menunduk. Akan tetapi Naruto mulai bersuara saat Hinata telah mencapai bibir pintu.

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku lagi Hinata".

Langkah Hinata terhenti tepat di bibir pintu ruang UKS tersebut, ia menunduk sejenak lalu menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. "Kau tidak akan bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padamu lagi Naruto".

"Aku bisa Hinata", jeda sejenak. "Apa kau mau bertaruh?".

Hening untuk beberapa saat…sepertinya Hinata sedikit terkejut akan pernyataan Naruto barusan.

"Baiklah, jika aku menang kau harus berhenti mengejarku. Dan jika kamu yang menang, aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu".

"Baiklah aku setuju Hime-chan", Naruto menekankan kalimatnya pada kata terakhir.

Hinata pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Tinggalah Naruto sendiri di ruangan itu.

**BRAKK**

Naruto menghempaskan badannya di kasur UKS. Dia menatap langit-langit ruangan itu yang berwarna putih bersih, kemudian menutup matanya dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya. "Hah…", Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat. 'Kenapa aku selalu membuatnya menangis ya', batin Naruto.

**Hinata POV**

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan Naruto yang berada di ruang UKS. Deg… Deg… Deg.. kenapa dadaku berdetak sangat kencang sampai-sampai membuatku serasa sesak nafas seperti ini. Hah..hah..hah.. aku mencoba mengatur nafasku dengan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, aku telah menetapkan kali ini aku ngga boleh lemah. Aku ngga akan kalah dari Naruto. Tapi tunggu… sepertinya aku lupa akan sesuatu…apa ya?

* * *

Seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, aku berangkat dengan Neji-Nii. Setibanya di Sekolah aku melihat Naruto sedang berbicara serius dengan Sasuke di pinggir lapangan sepak bola sekolah, sepertinya mereka baru saja selesai bermain sepak bola. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku tidak dapat mendengarnya karena jarak kami yang begitu jauh. Aku hanya memandang mereka sekilas dan mulai kembali melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke gedung sekolah.

'Hinata-chan Aishiteru..., maukah kamu jadi kekasihku?'

'Aku ti-tidak mau, tidak tidak tidak tidak, harus berapa kali sih aku bilang padamu Naruto!'

'Baiklah aku tau kamu masih marah, aku akui aku bersalah, tapi kamu sama sekali ngga pandai berbohong Hinata-chan'.

'A-Aku ngga bo-bohong, aku serius buktinya aku sudah pacaran sama Sasuke'.

**DEG**

Memori tentang kejadian kemarin sekarang berputar di otakku sekarang, pantas saja sepertinya aku lupa akan sesuatu kemarin. Aku lupa bahwa kemarin aku berbohong bahwa aku telah menjadi pacar Sasuke, aduh gawattt!. Aku membalikkan badanku dan bergegas menuju lapangan sepak bola sekolah tempat Naruto dan Sasuke tadi mengobrol.

Aku panik, benar-benar panik. 'Bagaimana kalau kebohonganku terungkap oleh Naruto?'. Aku terus melangkahkan kaki sampai akhirnya tiba di sudut lapangan sepak bola.

**WHUSSSS… **

Eh? Eh? Eh? Tidakkk!, aku frustasi sendiri. Dilapangan sepak bola kosong, sepi tidak ada murid disana, memang sih mengingat sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai pasti mereka semua tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kelas.

"Huff…", aku menghembuskan nafas berat. "Bagaimana ini?".

"Hinata, sedang apa disini?"

Dengan segera aku membalikan badan ketika aku mendengar suara yang familiar itu menyebut namaku.

'Celaka itu Sasuke!, tamat sudah. Kenapa kemarin aku berbohong dengan melibatkan Sasuke ya?'

"Kebetulan, karena bertemu denganmu disini, aku mau bicara sebentar denganmu Hinata".

"Baiklah…". 'Aduh pasti Sasuke ingin membahas tentang kebohonganku'.

Aku mengikuti Sasuke sampai di Taman Belakang Sekolah, sepertinya Sasuke tidak ingin pembicaraan kami nantinya sampai didengar oleh orang lain. Dan juga sepertinya kami membolos mata pelajaran pertama.

Kakiku berhenti melangkah ketika aku melihat Sasuke berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dan membalikkan badan menghadap kepadaku. Aku menelan ludah karena gugup.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke", karena merasa bersalah aku langsung saja meminta maaf pada Sasuke sambil membungkukkan badanku.

"Tegakkan badanmu Hinata", seru (mungkin perintah) Sasuke.

Dengan ragu aku menegakkan kembali badanku, dan memberanikan diri menatap sepasang onix milik Sasuke.

"Jadi..?".

"Jadi..?", jawabku bingung.

"Apa kamu sanggup berpura-pura seperti ini?, maksudku bukankah kau masih menyukai si Dobe itu", ujar Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hum..", seruku yakin sambil menganggukkan kepala. "Aku ingin membuat Naruto jauh dariku".

"Berarti nanti kita akan berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, berciuman, dan melakukan hal yang lainnya seperti itu", ujar Sasuke dengan suara dan wajah datarnya.

"Eh…", aku terkejut dengan kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Entah mengapa aku menjadi mematung dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

-TBC-

Huff akhirnya chap 3 muncul juga kepermukaan *tabur bunga*, maaf banget ga bisa sering update fanficnya karena banyak hal yang terjadi (apaan sih, bilang aja males)

Oke minna saatnya bales Review

To : Iya maaf ya chap-nya pendek2, soalnya authornya pemula sih hehe

To rienaldisjah: iya sekarang diusahain panjang ko :D

To JihanFitrina-chan: Menurut saya juga kurang panjang sih hehe, ok dilanjut..

To : Ok (karena bingung mau ngebales apa, jadi aku bales OK aja ya)

To mangetsuNaru: Huaaa maapin donk, ga bisa update kilat nih T_T

To Hyuuzumaki Shadowink NHL: Iya Hyuu-chan (bigung manggilnya apa, jadi aku panggil Hyuu-chan aja ya #seenaknya) Fanfic ini masih butuh reparasi disana-sini jadi aku masih butuh bimbingannya, kali ini aku bubuhi TBC diakhir ko :D . Yummy juga udah coba panjangin n d tambah wordnya ko, klo segini gimana?. Hehe makasih semangatnya. Salam NHL juga \(^.^)/

To Guest: Maaf klo kurang puas baca fanficnya karena pendek2 chapnya. Yummy dah coba panjangin nih fanficnya, semoga anda puas J . Wordnya udah d tambah nih, jadi jangan demo ya,,,hehe

To Guest: Sipp makasih semangatnya, Yummy lanjutin ko

To Guest: Iya maaf masih pendek, sekarang udah rada panjang ko

To Cielyn Beltham: Iya tau, masalahnya setiap mau bikin cerita one shoot malah jadi panjang kayak gini. Tolong ajari aku bikin cerita one shoot donk. Iya makasih dukungannya. Ini dah aku panjangin wordnya semoga tidak kecewa hahaha.

Sebenarnya Author bingung, antara judul, cerita, sama genre cerita ko ga ada yang nyambung satu pun ya?! *acak-acak rambut*. Harap dimaklum ya Minna Author yang satu ini masih baru jadi masih butuh banyak belajar dan bimbingannya J.

Akhir kata,

Arigato buat yang udah sempetin baca fanfic Yummy, jangan lupa Review ya untuk membuat fanfic ini jadi lebih baik lagi.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jadi..?".

"Jadi..?", jawabku bingung.

"Apa kamu sanggup berpura-pura seperti ini?, maksudku bukankah kau masih menyukai si Dobe itu", ujar Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hum..", seruku yakin sambil menganggukkan kepala. "Aku ingin membuat Naruto jauh dariku".

"Berarti nanti kita akan berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, berciuman, dan melakukan hal yang lainnya seperti itu", ujar Sasuke dengan suara dan wajah datarnya.

"Eh…", aku terkejut dengan kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Entah mengapa aku menjadi mematung dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

* * *

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Yummy Cuma minjem tokohnya aja kok

Rate : T

Pairing : Naruhina

Warning : Charanya OOC, AU, typo, kalo ada kesamaan cerita dengan fanfic lain itu benar-benar tidak disengaja (maapin kalo ide ceritanya pasaran), alur ga jelas (maaf kalo bingung authornya juga bingung), perilaku yang jelek ga usah ditiru ya Minna

~Happy Read~

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Sepasang manusia sedang berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Terlihat sang pria dengan wajah datarnya, sedangkan sang wanita berjalan sambil menunduk menutupi raut wajahnya sekarang. Sepetinya pelajaran pertama telah berakhir sehingga kelas sedang tidak ada guru sekarang, sehingga sang wanita bisa masuk kelas sekarang. Sedangkan sang Pria masuk ke kelas sebelahnya.

Sang wanita itu pun duduk di kursinya.

"Hinata, kau bolos lagi?", sapa Neji yang berada di bangku sebelah kanan Hinata.

Hinata mentap Kakak sepupu kesayangannya dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. Melihat Hinata yang seperti itu membuat Neji khawatir dan berencana menanyakan sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi, akan tetapi sebelum sempat Neji menanyakannya guru mata pelajaran selanjutnya telah memasuki ruangan kelas, dengan terpaksa Neji menunda pertanyaannya hingga jam istirahat.

Jam istirahat pun tiba, siswa-siswa mulai bertebaran keluar kelas hanya ada beberapa siswa saja yang masih mengobrol di kelas termasuk Neji dan Hinata.

"Hinata, apa kamu bik-baik saja?", tanya Neji sedikit ragu.

Yang Neji dapat hanya anggukan dari Hinata.

"Apa kau yakin?, kau tidak seperti biasanya, apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?".

"Neji-Nii aku-"

"Hinata", tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggil Hinata sehingga Hinata tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Suara itu berasal dari pintu kelas, sehingga Hinata dan Neji mengarahkan perhatiannya ke sumber suara.

"Sasuke?", ujar Neji heran.

Hinata yang melihat Sasuke di depan pintu kelas bersikap biasa saja. Tetapi tidak dengan fansgirls-nya Sasuke, mereka ada yang berbisik, merona, dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam kelas, kepada Hinata lebih tepatnya. Tanpa ba bi bu Sasuke langsung memegang tangan Hinata dan menariknya, membuat sang empunya langsung berdiri mengikuti arah tarikan tangan Sasuke.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau ini Uchiha?", ujar Neji menuntut penjelasan Sasuke.

"Hn..?".

"Tanganmu itu", sambil menunjuk tangan Sasuke yang sedang menggenggam tangan Hinata

"Aku mau mengajak Hinata untuk makan siang bersama", ujar Sasuke datar.

"Heh?", ujar para siswa yang masih berada di kelas secara bersamaan kecuali Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan dari bangkunya yang berada di pojok kiri bagian belakang dekat jendela.

"Kenapa?, apakah aneh kalau aku mengajak kekasihku sendiri makan siang bersama?", tambah Sasuke.

"EEEHHHHHHH….?", ujar para siswa serempak, kali ini suara terkejutnya lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya berdecih kesal "Cih".

**HINATA POV**

"Sa-Sasuke….".

"Jangan lupa pakai suffiks –kun".

"Aa…Sa-Sasuke-kun".

"Hn?".

"Ano…apa ini ngga berlebihan ya?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa pake diumumin segala sih?"

"Bukannya ini maumu kan?, anggap saja kita sedang pentas drama"

"Iya sih tapi…".

"Bukankah kau setuju akan mengikuti caraku untuk menjaukanmu dari Naruto".

Memang aku berjanji akan mengikuti cara Sasuke dalam menjauhkanku dari Naruto agar Sasuke mau berpura-pura menjadi pacarku. Tapi sepertinya aku mendapat firasat buruk akan hal ini.

3 hari telah berlalu sejak Pernyataan dari Sasuke dikelas. Berkat pengumuman dari Sasuke itulah sekarang seluruh warga Konoha High School sudah menganggap bahwa aku adalah pacarnya Sasuke Uchiha. Sebenarnya aku tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa menjadi pacar dari Sasuke akan menjadi seheboh ini. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, aku ngga bisa kalah dari Naruto sekarang. Tidak akan terulang lagi hal seperti itu

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

**NORMAL POV**

Saat masuk Sekolah Menengah Pertama Hinata sudah mengenal Naruto, karena pada saat itu mereka satu kelas, selain itu Naruto juga pernah menolong Hinata yang sedang dijahili oleh anak-anak nakal pada saat pulang sekolah. Hinata yang sedang menangis saat itu tiba-tiba berhenti ketika mendengar Naruto berkata.

"Jangan menangis, kalau menangis nanti wajahnya jadi jelek".

Sejak saat itu Hinata mulai mengagumi Naruto, kerja kerasnya, tekad pantang menyerahnya, dan satu hal yang sangat Hinata sukai dari Naruto yaitu dia selalu menebarkan senyum lebar hangatnya kepada semua orang, walaupun terkadang Naruto bisa berubah menjadi anak yang sangat jahil.

Walaupun Naruto dan Hinata satu kelas, Hinata merasa bahwa Naruto tidak menyadari keberadaannya di kelas. Hinata tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena baginya mengagumi sosok Naruto dari jauh saja sudah menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri. Sering Hinata tersenyum sendiri ketika melihat kekonyolan Naruto.

Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa kekagumannya lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi suatu rasa yang lain yaitu cinta. Entah sejak kapan perasaannya kepada pemuda itu berubah menjadi cinta, Hinata tidak tau pasti.

Sampai pada akhirnya Hinata menyadari bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta sepenuhnya pada Naruto saat ia dan Naruto di pertemukan kembali di Konoha High School. Hinata sangat bersyukur dia bisa satu sekolah lagi dengan Naruto, walaupun saat itu dia tidak satu kelas dengan Naruto.

'Ah..itu Naruto sedang main sepak bola', pada saat pulang sekolah Hinata menyempatkan diri melihat anak-anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain sepak bola di lapangan sekolah. Lapangan benar-benar ramai oleh teriakan anak perempuan dikarenakan Sasuke Uchiha saat itu juga sedang bermain bola. Hinata sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan tempat di depan untuk melihat Naruto lebih jelas dikarenakan banyaknya fansgirls Sasuke yang menghalangi. Walaupun Hinata sempat terjatuh gara-gara fansgirl Sasuke yang berdesakan akhirnya Hinata mendapat tempat di depan juga. Dengan mata berbinar -bagaikan anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan permen- Hinata sangat senang bisa melihat Naruto bermain sepak bola dalam jarak dekat.

Hinata benar-benar menonton pertandingan bola sampai selesai. Neji yang juga ikut dalam permainan itu melihat Hinata di ujung lapangan dan menyapa saudara sepupunya itu.

"Hinata?, sudah kubilang untuk pulang duluan kan!", ujar Neji heran.

"Umm…ano…".

"Oh..apa kamu juga salah satu dari mereka ya?", ujar Neji sambil menunjuk para Fangirls Sasuke yang masih ada beberapa di pinggir lapangan.

"Ti-Tidak ko, aku bukan lagi liat Sasuke aku sedang menunggu Neji-Nii, aku hanya ingin pulang bareng sama Neji-Nii saja".

"Oh.., kalau begitu ayo kita pu-", Neji melihat tangan dan kaki Hinata yang terluka (bekas tadi Hinata terjatuh karena fansgirls Sasuke yang berdesakan). "-lang!". "Kau kenapa Hinata?!", ujar Neji khawatir sambil menunjuk luka-luka Hinata.

"Eh?", Hinata pun baru menyadari bahwa luka bekas ia terjatuh cukup banyak mengeluarkan darah. Sepertinya Hinata terlalu asyik menonton permainan Naruto sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau ia terluka.

"Hah kamu ini ceroboh sekali, ayo ke UKS dulu sebelum pulang!, semoga saja Shizune sensei belum pulang", ujar Neji sambil menarik tangan Hinata yang sedang tidak terluka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto!", ujar seseorang yang sedang berada di ruang UKS.

Hinata yang hampir sampai di ruang UKS -bersama Neji- mendengar hal itu merasa senang. 'Berarti Naruto sedang berada di ruang UKS juga', batin Hinata.

**SREKK**

Pintu UKS pun dibuka oleh Neji. "Permisi, Shizune sensei ada?".

"Ayolah Sakura-chan, cuma diperiksa sebentar saja", ujar Naruto.

"Tidak, aku bilang tidak, ya tidak Naruto!", tegas Sakura.

"Abis tadi wajahmu memerah setelah bertemu Sasuke".

"Baka!", ujar Sakura kesal.

"Ehmmm", Neji berdehem cukup keras sehingga mendapatkan perhatian dari seluruh orang yang sedang berada di ruang UKS itu, termasuk Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ada apa Neji?", ujar Naruto. Akhirnya Neji ditanggapi juga.

"Shizune sensei ada?", ujar Neji.

"Shizune sensei sedang pergi sebentar, kalian tunggu saja di dalam, aku mau pulang dulu", ujar Sakura sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruang UKS itu.

"Hei tunggu Sakura-chan!, Sakura-chan!", ujar Naruto sambil mengikuti kemana Sakura pergi.

Hinata yang melihat hal itu menjadi sedih, ia telah mengetahui bahwa semenjak masuk Konoha High School Naruto menyukai dan mengejar-ngejar Sakura.

"Ayo Hinata kita masuk dulu, kita tunggu Shizune sensei sebentar", ujar Neji sambil masuk kedalam ruangan UKS.

Hinata pun mengikuti langkah Neji yang masuk ke ruang UKS. Entah mengapa sakit yang dirasakan di tangan dan kakinya berpindah menjadi ke hatinya.

Menurut kabar yang ada Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura adalah teman semasa kecil. Mereka satu Sekolah Dasar. Kemudian takdir mempertemukan mereka lagi di Konoha High School.

Seringkali Hinata memergoki Naruto yang sedang berusaha mengajak Sakura pergi kencan, tetapi gadis berambut merah muda itu selalu menolaknya dengan beribu alasan, Sakura tentu saja lebih menyukai Sasuke sang pangeran sekolah dibandingkan Naruto. Sakura sering mengajak Sasuke untuk pergi berdua dengannya, Sasuke menolaknya dengan mentah-mentah, bilang merepotkan, hanya buang-buang waktu, atau apalah Sakura tidak terlalu mengingatnya karena semua penolakan Sasuke pada ajakannya benar-benar tidak beralasan. Karena Sakura merasa Sasuke sering menolak ajakannya tanpa alasan yang jelas Sakura tidak mau menyerah dalam mengajaknya berkencan, sampai suatu waktu Sakura dibuat mematung oleh penolakan Sasuke yang kali ini beralasan jelas -saat Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk pergi bersamanya ke festival kota-.

"Sasuke pergi ke festival kota bersamaku yu", ajak Sakura

"Tidak mau, aku akan pergi dengan Hinata", tolak Sasuke dingin.

Saat itulah entah kenapa Sakura mulai merasa sebal dengan Hinata yang selalu dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke.

Hinata dan Sasuke tidak terlalu akrab akan tetapi orang tua mereka saling kenal, jadi terkadang Hiashi Hyuuga ayahanda Hinata menitipkan anaknya pada Sasuke (jika Neji -sepupu Hinata- sedang ada urusan lain dan tidak bisa menjaga Hinata), bukan maksud apa-apa hanya kekhawatiran ayah terhadap anak gadisnya.

Selain itu karena mereka mempunyai kecerdasan yang sama, para guru seenaknya menyuruh mereka berdua menjadi pengurus kelas (saat kelas X mereka satu kelas), mau tidak mau Hinata dan Sasuke jadi sering terlihat bersama-sama.

"Sakura chan!...Sakura-chan!...tunggu aku Sakura-chan".

Sakura yang mulai kesal dengan Naruto yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya, ditambah melihat Hinata yang sering berkeliaran di sekitar Sasuke membuat kekesalannya menjadi tingkat tinggi.

"Apa maumu sih Naruto?!", ujar Sakura ketus.

"Hehe…", Naruto cengengesan. "Besok kita kencan yu Sakura-chan? pergi ke festival kota", ajak Naruto.

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang sih Naruto, aku ngga mau!", tolak Sakura terang-terangan.

"Ayolah Sakura, hanya kencan ko", pinta Naruto.

Sakura mulai lelah dengan tingkah Naruto yang selalu mengajaknya kencan padahal dia tidak mau. "Baiklah aku mau pergi kencan denganmu Naruto, asal ada syaratnya".

"Apa itu Sakura?".

"Kau tau Hinata?, aku ingin kau menembaknya".

"Apa?", Naruto terkejut atas permintaan Sakura.

Sakura sengaja mengajukan syarat seperti itu agar Naruto menyerah untuk mengajaknya kencan.

"Tapi kan aku tidak menyukainya!", tambah Naruto.

"Ya kan aku cuma nyuruh kamu nembak Hinata, bukan nyuruh kamu jadian sama dia. Masalah dia nerima kamu atau ngga, siapa yang tau?", ujar Sakura

'Yes, pasti Naruto nyerah deh, dia pasti ngga akan menuhin permintaan aku', batin Sakura.

"Baiklah aku setuju", ujar Naruto.

'APA?, apa dia bodoh ya?!', "Ba-Baiklah kalau gitu, aku akan liat kamu nembak Hinata, barangkali aja kamu berbohong".

Sakura dan Naruto pergi ke perpustakaan, tempat dimana biasanya Hinata menghabiskan jam istirahat siangnya. Benar saja Hinata sedang membaca beberapa Novel kesukaannya disana.

Naruto pun mulai menghampiri Hinata diikuti Sakura yang bersembunyi dibalik rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi.

"Hinata aku mau bicara sebentar"

Terlihat Hinata yang sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja orang yang disukainya mengajaknya mengobrol. "Te-Tentu, ma-mau bicara apa Naruto-kun?".

"Nee…Hinata…aku suka sama kamu, maukan jadi pacarku"

"…."

"Hinata?", ujar Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan Hinata. "Jadi bagaimana Hinata?". Naruto harus menunggu cukup lama untuk menunggu gadis Hyuuga ini menjawabnya.

"Te-Tentu Naruto-kun…", Hinata saat ini tengah sekuat tenaga menahan diri agar ia tidak pingsan ditempat.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya, entah persaan bersalah, senang, kaget, bingung, cemas, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti. 'Aku tidak menyangka akan semudah ini diterima cintanya oleh gadis Hyuuga yang terhormat itu', batin Naruto.

* * *

"Bagaimana ini Sakura?", ujar Naruto protes terhadap Sakura.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?", ujar Sakura santai.

"Hinata?", kata Naruto cemas.

"Selamat ya Naruto kamu telah jadian dengan Hinata", Sakura memberi selamat kepada Naruto. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak bermaksud membuat Hinata jadian dengan Naruto, akan tetapi hal ini menjadi keuntungan baginya bukan?, dengan Hinata jadian dengan Naruto, Hinata ngga akan dekat-dekat lagi dengan Sasuke, toh Sakura juga tahu Hinata menyukai Naruto, jadi dia sebenarnya telah membantu Hinata bukan?. "Siapa yang tau kan kalau Hinata menerimamu , Naruto", tambah Sakura polos.

"Ya sudahlah, yang penting sekarang tepati janjimu Sakura, berkencanlah denganku, kita pergi ke festival Kota berdua".

"Ya aku mengerti".

* * *

Tiba saatnya festival Kota, semua orang bergembira menyambut festival kota yang ada satu tahun sekali tersebut. Alun – alun kota yang menjadi pusat kegiatan festival itu telah amat sangat ramai oleh para pengunjung dan para penjual. Terdapat banyak sekali penjual disana diantaranya ada penjual makanan, minuman, pernak-pernik, mainan dan masih banyak lainnya yang berjajar di pinggir alun-alun kota.

"Ano…Sasuke-san..", panggil Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Hn..?", balas Sasuke singkat.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri ke festival ko, Sasuke-san", ujar Hinata tidak enak.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku sedang tidak sibuk dan tidak ada yang bisa dikerjakan di rumah. Jadi pada saat paman Hiashi memintaku menemanimu menggantikan Neji, aku setuju saja", jelas Sasuke agar Hinata berhenti tidak enak padanya.

Hinata bingung harus bagaimana, ia benar-benar tidak enak pada Sasuke sekarang. Hinata merasa bersalah pada Sasuke karena menemaninya pergi ke festival, tadinya Hinata berniat pergi dengan Neji dan Tenten ke festival akan tetapi tiba-tiba sja Neji sakit dan Tenten berinisiatif merawat Neji. Tadinya sih Hinata juga ingin merawat Neji, tapi sepertinya Neji tidak ingin diganggu, ia sepertinya ingin berdua saja dengan Tenten. Saat Hinata memutuskan untuk berangkat sendiri ke festival, ayahnya, Hiashi menyuruh Sasuke menemani Hinata karena Hiashi tidak bisa menemani Hinata, dia ada urusan kerjaan dikantor.

**BRAKK**

Hinata yang tak memperhatikan jalannya karena melamun menabrak seseorang. Sekarang ia dan orang itu jatuh terduduk bersamaan.

"Ittai", orang itu pun mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hei kalau jalan liat-li-", protes teman dari orang yang Hinata tabrak tiba-tiba saja terhenti, sepertinya dia terkejut akan sesuatu sehingga tidak melanjutkan klimatnya.

"Naruto dan Sakura ya", ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke dan…Hinata?", ujar Sakura tak percaya. 'Ternyata mereka memang pergi bersama ya?', batin Sakura.

'Hinata?', batin Naruto.

'Naruto-kun dan…. Sakura-chan ya?', batin Hinata sedih.

Ternyata yang ditabrak Hinata adalah Sakura, mereka berempat dengan tidak sengaja bertemu.

-TBC-

Chap 4 telat banget update fyuuuhhhh~~~

Mungkin di Chap 4 ini terasa membosankan, atau mungkin alurnya yang ga jelas, lambat atau kecepetan, yah gtu deh Yummy sih udah usahain semksimal Yummy dan inilah yang keluar, maaf bagi yang kurang puas yaa *bungkuk-bungkuk badan*

Saatnya balas review

To : hai!, makasih semangatnya

To : hahaha maaf tentng Sasuke, soalnya yang kepikiran Cuma Sasuke :p, maaf juga tentang Sakura, klo dah baca chap 4 you know what I mean. Oh ya soal bikin Naruto pura2 pacaran akan Yummy pertimbangkan hehe

To Jihan Fitrina-chan: tenang Jihan-chan endingnya NaruHina ko :D. Gomen ngga bisa update kilat

To Nizuma Eiji: entahlah siapa yang tau hehehe *evil laugh

To hinami-pyon hyuuzumaki: salam kenal juga hinami-pyon hyuuzumaki, haha makasih udah baca fic Yummy. Yummy ga terlalu mempermaslahkan review hehe, klo ada masukan atau usulan apapun itu silakan review. Jadi silent reader ngga buruk ko (kata aku lho ya) hehe (soalnya aku juga sering). Aq juga suka scene NaruHina haha pengennya sering2 dimunculin tapi tuntutan cerita berkehendak lain haha.

To Benafill McDeemone: doumo arigatou , iya nih kurang panjang soalnya ilhamnya datengnya juga pendek-pendek *ngeles

To Hyuuzunaki Shadowink NHL: Iya Yummy tetap semangat lanjutin fic ini, Yummy ngga tega dibiarin jadi hiatus haha (bercanda)

To Cielyn Beltham: iya nih bertelur *dikira ayam (-_-), gomen mang ada kesempatannya sekarang sih jd we bru di telurkan *apasih, heiii tiap kerumah niatnya mau diskusi fanfic ngga jadi wae ahhh elappp

To Nyuga totong: oke dilanjut, gomen ngga bisa update kilat TT_TT

To Manguni: Sippp

Makasih yang udah baca dan review cerita Yummy. Sebenernya Yummy ngga maksa buat kalian review *tapi harus ya haha* #Kidding

Soalnya Yummy bikin fic ini karena Yummy suka banget ma pair NaruHina haha, semoga Om Masashi mendengar permintaan Yummy :p

Sampai Jumpa di Chap 5 minna *lambai tangan*


End file.
